Element Fire
by Dancersdream
Summary: Kagome has the ability to control an element. But with these powers comes consiquences and those consequences lead the gang into a very up tight mission. Will they be able to make it alive? InuKag MirSan
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Kagome is not your normal average teenager. She has an ability which no human or demon can possess. She has the ability to control fire. She can create and tamper with it. She never really used it unless she had a reason to. Kagome was happy about being able to have the ability but it also had its down falls. Like she had to find a way to control it. If she didn't then she could end up turning into someone she is not and burn every building in sight. She was afraid that one day it would happen but so far nothing bad had happened. So she took that fear and put it to the back of her mind.

Her friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka didn't know about it. Kagome made sure they didn't because she was afraid that her friends would abandon her if she told them. They were really good friends and she didn't want to lose them all because of her ability. There was also this guy that had a crush on her. His name was Hojo. She didn't like him in the way he did but he kept trying. He would ask her to the movies every chance he got but Kagome's answer would always be the same. It was always a no. Eri, Ayumi and Yuka kept trying to convince her that Hojo was someone who was really good for her but their attempts never worked.

Then there was Inu-yasha, the one man in Kagome's life who she loved truly. She and Inu-yasha have been going out for three months but they never told anyone. Inu-yasha was afraid that if he did it would show a sign of weakness. So the hushed up about it.

Inu-yasha also had a really dark past and never really liked it when people asked him about it. Kagome understood why, so she layed off on the questions.

Sometimes in the middle of the night she would go to the graveyard and fight demons for the hell of it with Inu-yasha. They enjoyed there time even though he was rude and stubborn. He knew about Kagome's little ability but he didn't seem to mind. She always hoped that he wouldn't just go away. Then Kagome realized that Inu-yasha was a hanyou. It didn't surprise her much seeing as how well he could fight and all. Then on the nights of the new moon, he would come to Kagome's house and sleep in her room. When she woke up he was already gone. Kagome didn't mind but wished that she would be able to wake up and see his face before he left again.

Sango and Miroku were also one of Kagome's really good friends. Though she didn't get to spend a lot of time with them because they had moved to a different town. But she remembered all the fun times they had together. She remembered Miroku's lecherous habits and Sango's caring ways. She also remembered the time when they had first met.

Flash back

Miroku was on a skateboard and saw Sango. Well he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up catching the railing with his stomach. He fell back only to see Kagome walk. He had a plain veiw of her ass. Kagome saw this and took a club from someone near by and hit him over the head with it. Miroku lay there unconscious with a lechours grin plastered on his face. Kagome shook her head and met up with Sango.

Yep that's how they first met.

Kagome chuckled to herself and started getting ready for school. She heard that there was going to be two new kids at school. She sighed looking at two outfits she could wear. One was a red, black and white jersey with jean bellbottoms and a hat. The other outfit was a tank top with cargo pants and a head band. She looked from one to the other trying to decide which one. Finally after five minutes of thinking she picked the outfit with the jersey. She got dressed, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, washed her face and went out the door.

She started walking to school thinking to herself when she heard her name "KAGOME!" the voice behind her yelled. She turned around to see none other than Hojo running up to her. She rolled her eyes and looked at him "What do you want Hojo?" "Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me?" Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. She looked up to the sky then back down at him "How many times do I have to say this answer. No!" Kagome started walking away leaving Hojo behind. "Kagome one day you will go with me, you'll see, even if I have to force you" he muttered under his breath.

Kagome reached her friends and started talking to them about the new kids at school today. "So do you know them Kagome?" "I have no clue what's so ever" "Ya right" Yuka said "You always know the new kids at school" Kagome chuckled and said "I only knew the new kids from last year cause they were my best friends at my old school" "I have been meaning to ask you. How did you get expelled from your old school?" Ayumi asked. The other tow nodded as Kagome stood there. She couldn't tell them that she burnt down the school accidentally. "ummm fine you got me. I accidentally dropped a candle on the floor and burnt down the school" They stared in shock at her. "I know, I know" Kagome looked at the ground hardly believing that she actually told them. "Wow, you actually burnt down a school!" "It was by accident!" Kagome cried.

Then they finally made it to school. Kagome was relieved because she didn't want to explain why she 'accidentally' burnt the school down. The reason the school burnt down was because some guy was beating her up. She lost control and the school burst into flames. They guy who was beating her up died so that he couldn't tell anyone what he saw. She was expelled and they had to find a new school for her. She hoped ever since her first day of school nothing like that would happen again. Luckily it hadn't for about three years and she had been able to control her power every since.

She walked up to the school with her friends and wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into a very strong chest and fell to the ground. The rest of her friends ran to a table and watched to see what would happen. 'Ya that's what you call some friends of yours trying to set you up' Kagome thought angrily to herself. She then looked up to see none other than Inu-yasha standing in front of her. She smiled up at him seeing his amber orbs dancing in the sunlight. "Here let me help you Kagome" he said coming down to her level meeting her gaze. He smiled and then his stubborn attitude came in again when he saw everyone looking at them "You should watch where you're going wench. Or is it Bitch?!" Kagome was in shock and then saw every one looking at them. So she played along. "Excuse me?" she asked him in an attitude that told him she would diss him bad if he didn't shut up that instant. "I said are you a wench or a bitch?" Kagome's mouth hung open and then snapped shut. She remembered the beads she put on his neck the first day they met and she stood up. The she whispered so only Inu-yasha could hear her "sit" He went crashing to the ground. He mumbled some curses while on the ground waiting for the spell to wear off.

Kagome then grabbed her books and stalked off. She looked at Inu-yasha who was just getting up. She 'hmphed' and walked towards her friends who were staring at he in shock. "Shall we go now?" Kagome asked annoyed. She smiled inwardly thinking about how nice it would be to have Inu-yasha in the same classes as her. "Ka...Kagome? How did you send him crashing to the ground?" Eri asked amazed at the friend who was sitting beside her. "My little secret" she said knowing that as soon as she said that they would bombard her with questions. But before they did Kagome stood up and walked under a tree which she knew Inu-yasha was up in. "Meet me at lunch on the roof" she whispered and walked to the school just as the bell rang. Inu-yasha smiled and said as he followed her inside "You can bet on it" but Kagome didn't hear him.

Kagome got to her locker and opened it to find it nice and neat. There was a little note in her locker which she grabbed and read. "Kagome, I thought it would be really nice if I cleaned your locker. So I did but since I did you owe me. You owe me a date to the 'movies' you better be at my house or I will force you to come whether you like it or not. I hope I don't have to force you but I will if I have to so don't you try to get away. Anyways, the date will be this Friday and I don't care if you can't make it because you will. Hojo" Kagome shook her head and tore up the note. She threw the bits in the garbage and grabbed her books. She walked to class and saw Hojo watching her. Then she realized that the way he wrote movies in the letter sounded like they weren't going to go to the movies. She shook her head to get the thought out. She looked at Hojo who had an evil grin plastered across his face. She gave him a cold evil eye and went into class. She got into class and sat down in the normal spot. She got her history book out, a pen and some paper to write down notes.

"Good morning class. We have two new students coming into the class. Let me introduce Inu-yasha and Kouga. Now Inu-yasha can have the spot beside Miss. Higurashi and Kouga can have the spot behind Miss. Higurashi" The teacher pointed to Kagome and they both took their seats. "Oh and we will also have two other students who have been here before. They are Miroku and Sango" Kagome looked up and found two of her best friends at the front of her class. She was about to jump up and hug both of them but decided against it.

Sango and Miroku walked to the seats left of Kagome and sat down. Kagome beamed at them and waved. "I can't believe your back!" Kagome whispered to them "We just couldn't leave you Kag" Sango said pulling out her books. "Ya what makes you think we are going to leave you alone?!" Miroku complied looking at her. Kagome shook her head and whispered "You two are the best" "Why thank you" Miroku said but got hit over the head by Sango. Kagome giggled while looking at them. It was just like old times to her but she knew there was something different about them. "Miroku, Sango you seem different towards each other" Kagome said "We will explain after class" Sango said and opened her book to the page the teacher told them. She looked down at the page and sighed. They were going to learn about world war one. Kagome looked disappointed she hated this part in history so much. Miroku wondered why they had sighed so he looked at the page in his book and realized the reason. He shook his head and whispered "What's the point of learning this crapy stuff?" he asked Kagome who just shrugged and started daydreaming like she normally would do if she didn't like the class.

The bell finally rang for the class to end. The two hour class seemed so long and boring she almost fell fast asleep. She didn't complain because she had lost a lot of sleep lately running in the middle of the night to the grave yard. So she and Inu-yasha could fight demons.

She walked out the door and met up with Sango and Miroku. She finally did the thing she had been dying to do. She ran up to Sango and hugged her. She did the same to Miroku and they finally went outside to take the hour break they had before they split into their next class. "So you had something to explain to me?" Kagome asked eager to find out what the news was. "Well....." Sango started but Miroku finished for her "Me and Sango are dating" Kagome jumped up in glee and said "I knew it! I knew it!" Miroku and Sango were very confused but they shrugged it off. "So how long have you two been going out?" "Well I think we've been going out for, what, five months" Sango said looking over at a nodding Miroku. Kagome was so happy for them.

Then all of a sudden she heard Inu-yasha's voice waft to her ears. She turned around to find him and the other guy, Kouga fighting about who was the better runner. She sighed and walked up to them. She asked Inu-yasha to come with her for a second. "Inu-yasha what are you doing picking a fight like that? You could have been suspended if that fight got physical and it looked like it was about to!" Inu-yasha looked down at a fuming Kagome and started chuckling "You worry to much" He came down upon her and kissed her. She returned the kiss. They soon had to break it for air. Kagome smiled and realized that maybe she did like Inu-yasha no even better loved Inu-yasha. "Kagome I love you" "I love you too" She smiled and was about to kiss him again when Kouga decided to show up. "Hey Inu-yasha and who is this lovely lady? My name is Kouga and what's yours my darling women"

Kagome rolled her eyes and said "First of all I'm not your women. Second of all my name is Kagome and third of all you better get out of here cause I know what you are. Fourth, I don't trust full demons" She smirked at Kouga who was stuck to the spot, shocked at what he had just heard. She then turned around and walked away saying "Have a nice day and see you later Inu-yasha!" She walked back to Sango and Miroku. Miroku like always had a perverted grin plastered on his face. "HENTAI!" Kagome yelled and hit him over the head. Miroku rubbed the spot thinking 'Kagome is much stronger than the last time I saw her. I wonder' His thoughts were interupted by Sango who was waving a hand in his face. "I wonder what's gotten into him?" she asked looking at Miroku in concerned.

He shook his head and looked at Kagome "You've gotten stronger Kagome" he commented. Kagome looked at him weirdly then just shook her head. 'Is he suspecting something?' she thought hoping not. Then she heard the bell ring signaling that her second class was starting. 'Saved by the bell' was Kagome's last thought before suddenly her world blacked out on her.


	2. An Enlighting fight

Chapter 2

Kagome woke up in a dark room. There were lamps all over the room which aloud at least some light. She looked beside her to see Inu-yasha fast asleep in the chair and Miroku and Sango asleep together on the floor. She smiled a little then she looked around on the other side. Hojo and Kouga were there. Kouga was asleep but Hojo was wide awake. He saw Kagome was awake and walked over to her side. "Hey Kagome" he said cheerful as ever. Kagome mumbled something under her breath but Hojo didn't hear it. "So? Are you coming with me to the movies this Friday?" Kagome fumed at the question. She had had enough of Hojo asking her the same question every time he had the chance. "Hojo my answer is the same. No" "Kagome didn't you get my letter?" "I did and let me think on it....hmmm no" Hojo was now starting to get angry with her. "You are going to the movies with me" His tone was starting to scare Kagome but she didn't show it. "No I'm not and you aren't going to make me" Kagome sat up in her bed and rested her back on the wall behind her.

Hojo wasn't believing what Kagome was saying. So he did the one thing he was going to regret. He slapped Kagome across the face. Inu-yasha being awake the whole time ran to Kagome's side trying to calm her down. Hojo was confused at the way Inu-yasha was acting. "Hojo I suggest you leave now" Inu-yasha's voice was urgent. He didn't want Kagome to lose control. Hojo stood his ground and said fiercely "I'm not leaving!" Once this was said Kagome stood up and slapped him across the face. When she looked at him she saw a red handprint and burnt mark on his cheek. Hojo still stood his ground. Inu-yasha went up to Kagome turned her around and kissed her fiercely. It worked Kagome started to calm down but Hojo got even more furious. "Get your hands off my Kagome!" he yelled waking everyone and separating the two love birds from their kiss. "I'm not a piece of property! I don't need you in my life Hojo so get out of it before I do lose control. You may have gotten lucky this time but next time who knows" Kagome's stare became hard and cold.

Hojo not knowing what to say at that particular moment left but he turned around and said "You will regret this Inu-yasha, and Kagome, you will be mine" Kagome fumed but Inu-yasha was there to calm her down. He knew the what would happen if Kagome went out of control and he was going to make sure that never happened.

"You alright?" he asked kissing her on the forehead. She nodded as a response and looked up at him. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you" she whispered into his chest. He smiled down at her and held her close to him not saying a word.

"Ummm, are you two done yet?" Miroku asked a grin was on his face. He was glad Kagome found a guy that suited her but he was even happier when

he got to watch the whole ordeal.

Kagome saw the grin on his face and grabbed Sango's large boomerang that was leaning on the wall and hit him on the head with it. Then she looked down at the boomerang and then at Miroku, and finally she smiled and gave Sango her boomerang. Sango took it and looked at Kagome with a confused look. "Kagome what's going on?" she asked. Kagome stiffened on the spot pleading Inu-yasha would say something but he was also frozen on the spot. He didn't know who Sango and Miroku were and he didn't feel comfortable around them.

Kouga yawned and saw the scene in front of him. Miroku was unconscious on the floor with Sango standing over him looking curiously at Kagome looked scared and so did Inu-yasha who was standing behind her. "Did I miss something?" he asked. His blue eyes were dancing with curiosity. Everyone looked at him and all of them didn't know what to say. Especially Kagome and Inu-yasha.

"Kouga now isn't the time" Kagome said she stared walking towards the exit and her legs seemed like they didn't want to carry her anymore. She fell but Inu-yasha caught her before she fell to the ground. He looked at her with concern filling his golden orbs. "I'm fine really" she said trying to get out of Inu-yasha's grasp. "No your not" Kouga said as he walked towards Kagome. He knelt down beside her and smirked "Your strong for a woman I mean look at you, you seem so weak and then when your in action your really strong" "How do you know I'm strong if you haven't even seen me in action?" Kagome asked with a hint in her tone that said 'I don't want to talk about this'. "I don't know you just don't strike me as the type to let a fight go" Kagome looked at him and laughed. Inu-yasha also was laughing at how true that statement was. "Ya right" Kagome's sarcastic tone came into her voice.

Kouga looked confused at the two and wondering what he had said that could have started the sudden out burst of laughter. Kagome calmed down shortly and Inu-yasha carried her to the bed she had been laying on. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek. He smiled down at her comforting her until he noticed that everybody else was watching him. He stopped much to Kagome's dislike but she let it off the hook.

Then a nurse came in. "Kagome Higurashi?" Ya" "You have a visitor" The nurse said and let a little orange blur come in and smother itself into Kagome's stomach. She looked down to find none other than the little kitsune her mom had adopted. "Hey Shippo!" she said stroking the little kitsune's hair. Shippo looked up at her with a tear stained face. "I thought I was going to lose you Kagome" he cried into her stomach. Kagome giggled a bit and looked at him "Your not going to lose me Shippo" she said calming poor Shippo down.

The others that were watching the scene got really bored. "Do you guys want to get some treats to bring back?" Miroku suggested. Sango and Kouga nodded and left the kitsune, Inu-yasha and Kagome in the room. Inu-yasha looked at them like they were crazy but let them off the hook. He turned back to the scene and found himself getting bored. 'Maybe I should have gone with them' he thought looking at the two. Then he went to the chair and slept in it waiting for the scene to end.

Kagome looked up from Shippo and saw Inu-yasha asleep and the others gone. "Where did the others go?" she asked. Shippo shrugged but Inu-yasha answered scaring the hell out of both of them. "They went to get some junk food" "Inu you scared us" "I did? Sorry" Inu-yasha felt guilty and to show it his ears went flat on his head. Shippo got that as a clue to get off of Kagome so she could stand up. Once Kagome had stood up she walked over to Inu-yasha brought his head up and kissed him. Shippo blushed on the spot not knowing what to make of this. So he turned around and pretended that he didn't see anything.

The others came in and saw what was happening and they just watched the show. Miroku with a perverted grin on his face, Sango who felt awkward watching the whole ordeal and Kouga who was getting jealous. "Umm excuse me but are you done yet?" Kouga asked quite annoyed watching the little scene.

Inu-yasha and Kagome parted and blushed. Kagome got off his lap and pretended like nothing happened. Inu-yasha on the other hand put a hand on her should and said "I think its time that you told Sango and Miroku over here our story" he felt calm about the whole thing but Kagome wasn't. "But that would mean..." "No we can leave those parts out I promised I would say nothing about it unless you let me and I intend to keep that promise" Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. This gesture got Kouga even madder. So he dumped the junk food he got on the bed and stormed out of the room. Kagome was as confused as ever but shrugged it off. "Alright this may take I while to explain so you might want to sit down"

Kagome sat down on the bed with Shippo on her lap. Inu-yasha was behind her calming her down. Sango was on Miroku's lap on the chair in front of them.

Inu-yasha sighed and looked at Kagome, his one true love and then looked back at the couple in front of them. "This is our story" He smirked at them and started to explain.

After the explanation was over Miroku and Sango were in plain shock. Kagome happily kissed Inu-yasha and asked "How did you two get together huh?" Miroku looked at Sango who nodded and so he explained. "Well me and Sango had a prom at our so called new school and I asked her to it and we kissed and went beyond just kissing. So that's how we got together" Kagome was shocked and couldn't speak. Inu-yasha wasn't that surprised sure he didn't know Miroku that well but still Sango is good for him and plus the fact that he was a damned hentai.

Inu-yasha looked from Sango to Miroku then back to the angel in front of him. He smiled down at her and said "You know i think we should get you out of here" Kagome nodded at Inu-yasha's statement and looked up at him. She smiled at him then looked at Sango and Miroku who also nodded.

Then she remembered that she didn't even know why she had passed out at school anyways. "Umm Inu-yasha why did I pass out?" Kagome asked then Miroku and Sango looked at Inu-yasha. They didn't know either but he knew. "Did you check what day tomorrow is?" he asked. Miroku and Sango we're even more confused as ever. The Kagome said "No but what has that got to do with anything?" Inu-yasha smacked his head with his hand and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a little calendar and showed it to Kagome. "Today is June 15th" he pointed at the day and then Kagome realized it. "HOLY SHIT! HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT FREAKIN DAY?!" she yelled leaving her poor hanyou lover covering his ears. She looked over at Inu-yasha with his hands over his ears. "Sorry Inu" she said. Her head went down looking at the floor. "It's alright" he said.

The he picked Kagome up and walked out of the hospital with her in his arms. They were followed by Sango and Miroku who exchanged nervous glances. Kagome on the other hand knew Inu-yasha was taking her to the grave yard. "Do you have matches with you?" she asked. This caught Sango's and Miroku's attention and now their nerves were telling them that this is not good. Inu-yasha nodded but this didn't help the two behind them at all. Quite the contrary it made them even more nervous.

They reached the grave yard and found a place near the church where Inu-yasha and Kagome knew they were not going to be disturbed. Inu-yasha set Kagome down giving her the matches. She looked up at Inu-yasha who was smiling down at her. She smiled back and then looked at Sango, Miroku and a sleeping Shippo on Miroku's shoulder. She giggled but soon enough the moon came up and it was time. Kagome lit up a match the place it on her hand letting the fire burn on her hand. Sango and Miroku were watching thinking she was going to commit suicide or something. Then Kagome took another match and lit it this time though the color of the fire changed. It changed into a blue that could easily run across the water unnoticed. She then took the pervious match from her hand then put that second one on. Sango was watching this whole ordeal and she couldn't understand why the fire wasn't burning Kagome. She then took the third match lit it and instead of a blue or a red this one was white. A pure white that nothing could penetrate. She replaced the blue fire match with the white match and let that burn on her hand.

After about a couple of minutes she took the match from her hand and blew all three of them out. The she blew her hand out. She shook her hand for a minute or two then let it relax. Sango then suddenly to Kagome's hand and looked at it. "Why is you hand not burned?" she asked looking at Kagome. Miroku was stunned and was speechless. Shippo on the other hand slept through the whole thing.

Kagome looked at Sango then stiffened. She sensed a demon coming fast towards them. She looked at Inu-yasha who nodded. "I will tell you after this" Kagome said then ran to Inu-yasha's side.

The demon did not look welcoming. On the contrary it looked vicious. Kagome then did a flip over it, confusing the demon enough for Inu-yasha to turn into his hanyou form. His hanyou form wasn't that much different from his human form. The only differences where his fuzzy, soft, adorable puppy ears, his long, sharp fangs and claws.

Sango and Miroku where stunned, looking from Kagome, the girl that they thought they knew well to her hanyou boyfriend, Inu-yasha.

Kagome then kneeled down and touched the ground with her index and middle fingers. A trail of blue sparkling fire rose from the ground and circled around the demon. Kagome smirked and did another flip into the circle. Inu-yasha did the same only with a sword in his right hand. The sword he held had white fur around the handle and it looked very much like a fang.

Inu-yasha had really liked this sword. His father had it made special for him out of his own fangs. Inu-yasha's father had trained him to how to use the sword properly, instead of swinging it around like some club.

Inu-yasha had gotten into the circle. He saw the demon advance on Kagome. He growled with a jump and one swing of his mighty sword, he slashed the demon in half. Blood started oozing from the blow before the demon fell into two pieces. Each with an eye widened in shock.

A shiver ran through Kagome's spine as she looked at the bloody mess from the demon. She had also shivered from the look in the demons eyes.

"Kagome would you do the honours?" Inu-yasha asked bringing Kagome back to her senses. Kagome nodded and stepped forward. Inu-yasha had to hold Sango and Miroku back while Kagome stepped forward. Kagome then fell to her knees and asked "Inu?" Inu-yasha nodded and went up to her. He slapped her across the face. Not hard but hard enough to let the control on the fire she had within her to burst free. He jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the fire red, hot fire by inches.

When the fire had diminished only the demon had been burnt into ashes. The surroundings hadn't been touched at all. Not even on piece of grass was burnt.

Sango and Miroku's mouths where open. They where speechless and couldn't even make a word to describe what they had just seen.

Kagome looked at them, waving a hand in each of there faces but they didn't respond. Kagome shrugged and said calmly "Must be in shock" Inu-yasha could only nod. I mean Inu-yasha was shocked when he found out Kagome's weird power.

Flashback

Kagome had written a letter to him early that morning to meet her at the god tree, in front of her house. He had complied to the letter and met her there. She had smiled and waved, trying to be calm but Inu-yasha knew better. She was afraid, he could smell it on her but what she was afraid of, he could only guess. 

They went on a walk and ended up in the grave yard. That out of all the places was where Inu-yasha and Kagome went out on of their demon escapades and just hung out. He didn't know why but he couldn't have questioned her now about it, seeming that she was really nervous about something else. 

They both got a grave stone to sit on and Kagome nervously began to speak "Inu-yasha I have something to tell and show you" Inu-yasha nodded, willing her to keep going "Well it sort of a secret and I don't want you to tell anybody. Can you please promise me that if I tell and show you this that you won't tell anyone?!" It took a while but Inu-yasha said "I promise" Kagome nodded and began "Well I have this weird power and I've never told anyone this. I mean if my family where to find out well you probably don't want to know what they would do. Anywaya the power I have is the power to control a certain element" She watched as Inu-yasha's eyes widened in shock "The element I am able to control if fire" Inu-yasha nodded and watched as Kagome's hand rose. She flicked it up and flames started burning on her hand. Inu-yasha's eyes bulged in shock as he watched the red/orange fire turn into an icy blue then to a pure white that shinned the grave yard. Inu-yasha then like always smirked and said "That is amazing" and Kagome gave him her first genuine smile. 

He smiled at the memory then carried Kagome home while talking to Sango and Miroku about the incident and making sure that they wouldn't tell a single soul about what they had just seen. They nodded and promised. Inu-yasha nodded and walked home, still carrying Kagome in his arms.

He laid her down onto his bed and crawled in himself. He looked into the face of Kagome before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: **I know I know i shouldn't hav started another story with unfinished ones but it just called out to me. Please don't be mad!

Anyways hope you like it so far.

Inu-yasha: You've changed the whole setting!

DD: So what if I did

Inu-yasha: It's not right

DD: well to bad so sad

Inu-yasha:......... DAMN YOU

DD: (smiles)

Inu-yasha: What are you smiling at?!

Kagome: would you two just shup up!

DD:......

Inu-yasha:.....


End file.
